sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Discussions with Chewbacca and Jessalyn
Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Aft Main Corridor of Deck 2. This deck is the ship's heart. You can find Engineering on this deck. The crew's and XO's quarters are also located on this deck. Obvious exits: Starboard S leads to X.O. Quarters / Office -- NRV Alderaan. Port P leads to Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan. Down D leads to Umbilical Docking Tubes -- NRV Alderaan. Aft A leads to Engineering -- NRV Alderaan. Fore F leads to Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Look Leia Her appearance is chillingly remarkable. Deep brown eyes set in a smooth oval face the complexion of a china doll. She is small in stature, yet something tells you her frame doesn't hold back her command of any situation she happens to be in. Calm, fluid motions denote her regal lineage and sophisticated heritage. She is striking and beautiful, with long dark hair the color of oiled mink framing perfectly proportioned features. When she speaks, it is usually soft in tone, but with the surprising ability to turn forceful and self-assured. Her movements are subtle and laden with purpose. Wearing a long flowing robe, pristine in it's whiteness, she seems actually.. vivid. Chewbacca comes up from the docking tubes Chewbacca has arrived. Jessalyn comes up from the docking tubes Jessalyn has arrived. Look Chewbacca An 8 foot tall creature with intelligent blue eyes and a mouthful of sharp white teeth. His only adornment is a wide bandolier which starts at his left shoulder and drapes along his front to end at his right thigh. Attached to the end of his bandolier and resting against his right leg is a large, brown leather pouch. His fur is light brown in color, with golden highlights streaked through it. His torso and upper arms are a darker shade with finer grey streaks intermingled. Look Jessalyn She is a young woman with dark, blazing red hair that constantly falls into eyes the color of Yavin's rainforests; a mass of silken, unruly waves that, when loose, drapes over her slender shoulders. Her skin is pale and slightly pink along her wide cheekbones, and she seems to be always shoving her hair out of her deepset sparkling eyes. Your evaluation of her pleasant, though not gorgeous, features changes the instant she notices your gaze and flashes you a brilliant, heart-stopping smile. Jessa is wearing a fitted light gray jumpsuit, the neck scooped low beneath her throat and the tight fit of the pants complementing her long legs. There is a loose black flight jacket fastened at her waist, bearing the insignia of NR Star_Ops upon the lapel. Chewbacca lumbers through the whooshing doors his eyes immediately settling on the Princess, he growls out in surprise and jogs over, enveloping her in a clumsy embrace.. jabbering softly.. Chewbacca says, "Princess. It's good to see you.." in Wookiee. Jessalyn follows Chewbacca into the corridor, pausing behind him and watching as he approaches the Princess. She smiles, shuffling her feet nervously. You sense that Chewbacca is looking at you. Leia smiles softly and returns the hug, "Oh, it's good to see you too, Chewie.. " Her warm brown eyes hold a touch of concern in them, and she asks quietly, "How did things go..?" Jessalyn listens silently, glancing up at the tall Wookiee to hear his response. Chewbacca peers down at her, his shaggy head tilted subtlely to the side. He vocalizes in soft patterns of breath and throat.. Chewbacca says, "Not well. I think the trip to Corellia was a bust. Look.. I'm sorry about all that has happened. I'm afraid it's all my fault." in Wookiee. Leia nods slowly as Chewie begins to whuffle to her, then as he continues, she glances up and shakes her head in stating, "Chewie, none of this your fault. You couldn't have expected any of this to happen.." Chewbacca lets a mournful whine escape his mouth. Jessalyn reaches over to pat Chewie's furry arm reassuringly, her own expression concerned. Chewbacca continues his downcast expression before howling at the ceiling remorsefully. He looks back to the two and barks.. Chewbacca says, "Leia, have you heard from Winter? I don't think she's reported in lately. At least she hadn't before Jess and I left." in Wookiee. Leia shakes her head, warm brown eyes tainted with a quiet concern, voice holding tones of the same nature, "I haven't received any transmissions from her since she left for Etti IV. She should have reported in by now.." She pauses slightly, then continues, "I tried to get in contact with the individual in charge of the teams planetside, to see if anyone had seen or heard from her.." Chewbacca glances at the bulkhead thoughtfully. He snuffles.. Jessalyn listens to the converstaion, her brows furrowed in thought, and she gazes down at the toes of her boots as she clasps her hands behind her back. Chewbacca says, "I'm not sure who that might be. Threepio tells me that Winter was intent on going down alone with no support. He said she was being fairly reckless about the whole thing, but you know how Threepio can be." in Wookiee. Leia nods slowly, pondering that thought and not appearing very comforted by it. "When Winter and I spoke of her trip here, she said she intended to locate our people on the planet and aide them any way she could. Our hope was that her skills would aide the teams in getting Han back.." Chewbacca nods shaggily, mrmphing out a comment.. Chewbacca says, "I've seen the security there. It's rough. Plus, Antra's got all these warships in orbit, I just don't think this will turn out well at this point. We're liable to start a War." in Wookiee. Jessalyn smirks bitterly to herself, her fists clenching at her sides, but she remains quiet, simply shaking her dark red head. Leia nods slowly, "I didn't realize exactly what he'd planned until just recently. I intend to talk to him about the situation.. we can't let things escalate any further. Innocent people are bound to get hurt." Chewbacca growls softly, leaning toward Leia.. Chewbacca says, "He needs to be told that this situation is escalating too much. Maybe pulling the warships back would rahrahraff a good idea." in Wookiee. Jessalyn glances up at the Princess, apparently relieved to hear someone finally talking sensibly about the situation. She turns her gaze to Chewbacca, concentrating on understanding his Wookiee language. Leia nods slowly to Chewie, "I intend on mentioning that to him. If our actions in this Sector lead to a war, a war which would inherently endanger and threaten the lives of people in hundreds of star systems.. " She shakes her head slightly in continuing, "We can't behave like this. It's everything we fought against in creating the New Republic." Chewbacca looks admiringly at the Princess and places a hand on her shoulder. He growls lightly.. Chewbacca says, "I think you're right. I've seen it recently awwwwwrrrrrrhhhhh well. I think the council needs a wake up call." in Wookiee. You sense that Jessalyn is looking at you. Leia nods, "Yes, I think they do." She hesitates for a moment, "The first step towards our correcting this situation, beyond moving the fleet back, is to release this man we're holding prisoner." She glances at Chewie knowingly. Chewbacca blinks and averts his gaze. He rumbles out a sigh, letting his hand slip from the Princess's shoulder. He barks distantly.. Jessalyn lowers her gaze as well, glancing at Chewbacca from the corner of her eyes. Chewbacca says, "He may be our only key to getting Han back. I mean.. you know me, I ooaaaaaa really care less about politics. My only concern is to get Han released safely." in Wookiee. Leia nods slowly, the importance of the situation reflected in her eyes. "I know, Chewie, but Han wouldn't want to be the cause of a war. You know that, and I know that." Her eyes shift just slightly as she dislikes the thought her mind is entertaining, "And it's also very likely the Authority doesn't care whether or not we have their Executive Officer. In that case, the more we threaten, the longer we hold him.. the worse it is for Han." Chewbacca nods downcast.. Chewbacca says, "You're right." in Wookiee. Jessalyn sighs softly, patting Chewbacca's arm once again. She bites her lower lip. "Isn't there anything else we can do?" she asks forlornly. Chewbacca looks over to Jessa and replies with a snuffle.. Chewbacca says, "Roark has mentioned that Han's trial is likely to get thrown out. Our concern though is the fact that the Imperials have expressed interest in him. I'm not worried about the CSA, they aren't the wild card mmmrrog the plastic heads seem to be." in Wookiee. Jessalyn nods, listening to Chewbacca, and purses her lips. "So the trick is to get the CSA to turn him over to us before the Imperials can get their hands on him." Chewbacca says, "As Han would say, that's the real trick isn't it?" in Wookiee. Leia nods slowly, worry creeping up into her eyes but her voice holding it's diplomatically warm tones, "The first step is to show the Authority we aren't a threat, and give them reason to trust us. Releasing Mr. Roark to them might be the start we need to getting everything straightened out." Jessalyn murmurs thoughtfully, "It would be helpful if he could assist us. But how can we get him to cooperate if we can't find his daughter?" Chewbacca squints at the Princess's foresight. He grmph's in reply.. Chewbacca says, "Perhaps we should. It's still risky though. What happens if the Imperials decide to pre-emptively take Solo from the authority?" in Wookiee. Chewbacca turns to Jess.. Chewbacca says, "I'm getting the feeling that Mr. Roark just wants us out of his hair." in Wookiee. Jessalyn sighs, scratching her head. "Well, how will getting out of his hair get Captain Solo back?" Chewbacca continues with a deep rumbling.. Leia listens to the Wookiee quietly, then takes a breath before responding, "We aren't certain they haven't already given Han to the Empire. . " She glances away slightly, then pushes that thought out of her mind. When she looks back up, her voice is filled again with diplomacy, "Did you notice, Chewie, that no one has tried to get Mr. Roark back?" Chewbacca says, "He just wants his trade restored. I think he's fed up with the whole thing." in Wookiee. Chewbacca nods thoughtfully to Leia and snuffles.. Chewbacca says, "I know. And I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not." in Wookiee. Leia nods slowly, "There is a chance they simply don't want him back. There is also a chance that our kidnapping him, coupled with the fleet being brought in, has already scared any remaining Authority Direx Board members into seeking shelter with the Empire. We have relatively nothing to gain by keeping him here, and all the more to gain in the ways of their trust by releasing him." Jessalyn rakes her hands back through her hair, thoroughly drained and disgusted. Chewbacca nods to the Princess and barks out a response.. Chewbacca says, "I think that would be wise. I'm going to go check up on our prisoner now." in Wookiee. Chewbacca lumbers out as quietly as he can. Touching the door release, he moves through the shooshing doors.. Chewbacca climbs down towards the docking tubes' zone... Chewbacca has left. Discussions with Chewbacca and Jessalyn